


Bright and Beautiful

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/M, spoilers for SPN 15x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Sam hadn’t really been into the whole “Christmas spirit” thing in a while.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 23





	Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas tree decorations](https://i.imgur.com/ibbKJqL.jpg).

Sam hadn’t really been into the whole “Christmas spirit” thing in a while. The last time he’d grudgingly gone along with it was when he thought it was the last Christmas he and Dean would have together. Before he got dragged off to hell.

This was the opposite of that. Eileen wanted something happy. Something with tradition attached to it. Something that was about togetherness. So he’d let her drag him out to go get a tree and decorations. She gravitated toward the metallic tones. Things that would pick up the light and spread it around.

Rearranging the library to fit the tree was a challenge, but the end result was worth it. Or, rather, the look on Eileen’s face once they’d gotten it decorated and lit, that was what was worth it.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, her smile even brighter than the tree.

“Yeah,” he agreed, never taking his eyes off her. He squeezed her hand. “It is.”


End file.
